


When the Levee Breaks

by Aquielle



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, Feelings, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think about how things will be tomorrow or how much more it will hurt when he finally knows exactly what he's been missing, he just kisses Cas. Gently at first, but as Cas begins to open under his tender kisses Dean licks his way into the hot slickness of Castiel's mouth. Their tongues meet and time slows. Dean remembers the first time he saw Cas filled with righteous intent, utterly terrifying yet mesmerizing. Dean wonders if every single look has been leading them here. He knows with certainty that this moment has been building for far too long for him to wait.</p><p>Dean palms the nape of Castiel's neck with one hand and trails his other down to rest on his hip. Cas is clutching at his back and making these soft whimpering noises that Dean swallows and wants to keep inside himself until his dying day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Levee Breaks

The guilt that Dean feels for leaving Cas to fend for himself will live inside him for the rest of his days. He had so few truly good things in his life and he managed to wreck most of them. Abandoning his best friend and lying to him about why made him feel like a shit on his good days.

It is especially painful when Cas stares at him like Dean is everything he has ever wanted. Like Dean just sharing his hotel room for a night might fix everything that has gone so wrong since he fell.

Dean pulls him in for a hug, because Cas does that now and it's much more lingering then initially intended. He can't fight the way Cas melts into him or how it feels like finally coming home. He can't deny that his stomach is fluttery and his chest feels tight but he feels calm for the first time in weeks. Just knowing that Cas is safe makes him feel safe.

He breathes in the scent of Cas, he smells like baby powder and sweat and he is so warm and human. Dean doesn't want to let him go, would give anything other than his brother to hold onto him. This may only be for tonight but he aches to stay like this, moulded to Cas, sheltering him and taking shelter.

Cas pulls back and brings a hand to rest along Dean's jaw. Dean feels Cas press his thumb against the corner of his mouth and slid across his lower lip, his eyes tracing the movement as if to memorize it. Dean parts his lips to sweep his tongue across the pad of thumb and sucks just hear Cas groan. The sound goes straight to his cock and yes, the look in Castiel's eyes tells him they are on the exact same page. He doesn't want to think about how long they have been on this page, maybe this has been a story of longing since the start.

Dean doesn't think about what things will be tomorrow or how much more it will hurt when he finally knows exactly what he's been missing, he just kisses Cas. Gently at first, but as Cas begins to open under his tender kisses Dean licks his way into the hot slickness of Castiel's mouth. Their tongues meet and time slows. Dean remembers the first time he saw Cas filled with righteous intent, utterly terrifying yet mesmerizing. Dean wonders if every single look has been leading them here. He knows with certainty that this moment has been building for far too long for him to wait.

Dean palms the nape of Castiel's neck with one hand and trails his other down to rest on his hip. Cas is clutching at his back and making these soft whimpering noises that Dean swallows and wants to keep inside himself until his dying day.

Cas angles in and grinds their hips together the feeling of their hardness forces a moan out of Dean and he abandons Castiel's mouth to trail open mouthed kisses down his collarbone. The throbbing in his loins does very little to distract him from the aching desire to make this good for Cas.

What if this is his only chance? The thought is to painful to bear so he shoves it away, denial, he's a fucking pro at that.

"Dean" Cas sobs sounding worshipful, like his name was something sacred, something so much more than the sum of it's parts. Dean tightens the grip on the back of Cas neck and kisses him even deeper, needier, he pours all the pent up feeling into Cas with his lips and his tongue praying that he will not be found lacking.

Dean unbuttons Castiel's shirt slowly as he kisses along his jaw and sucks at base of his ear. "Please, Dean, Yes" Cas pants as Dean unbuttons his jeans and palms Cas through the denim. Castiel's kisses become desperate as clothing is removed in a frenzy until it just miles of bare skin and the feel of warmth and hardness all Dean can think is finally as he presses Cas back against the wall.

Dean slides his hand down the muscled stomach past the sharp hipbone. He slides past his intended target to graze Cas thigh steeling himself to the fact that this is something he has wanted for so long and it's so close. Cas is clinging to him and chanting his name, it's all the encouragement Dean needs. He glances down and slips his hand around Cas cock adjusting his fingers around the weight, staring intently at the pink head and the liquid beading at the tip. He slowly strokes reveling in the jagged, broken sounds that fall from Cas.

The feel of Cas in his hand, the hot length of him, it's so much better than the fantasies that have preoccupied his thoughts in the shower and the long lonely nights in him room. The soft pleading sounds Cas makes as he swipes his thumb over the head and pushes back down steals his breath like a punch in the gut.

Dean looks up to see that Castiel's eyes are squeezed shut, his breath coming in sharp pants. Dean longs to see those bright blue eyes wild and needy as he comes undone. He breathes out "Cas, look at me" willing him to open his eyes. The need to see, to bear witness overwhelming him. Cas looks at him and the adoration and need he sees causes his breathe to catch. "I need you, Cas" he says as he leans into kiss his angel.

He bends slightly at the knees and presses their lengths together as he stares into Castiel's eyes. He squeezes them together in his hand and his breathe shutters, "Fuck Cas, I've waited so long","Wanted you so long". Cas lets out a shaky "Dean" stretching the word out "Please don't stop" He jacks them quickly, wanting it to last but knowing it can't. They aren't even kissing, just sharing breath and staring at each other, clinging together. Cas comes with a broken sound that pushes Dean over the edge and the world shatters.

Later when they are cocooned in the bed Cas spooned against his back Dean hears him whisper "You are beautiful my beloved" as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first real smut. Kudos are love, let me know what you think.


End file.
